Your Thoughts
by x0x
Summary: [Sequel to My Thoughts] The final meeting, what fate has decided between the two ultimate opposites. [Slight HINT of lemon. Just. A. Hint.]


**a/n **Yup...I already wrote this damn thing twice and OF COURSE, the first time I tried saving, my computer shut down. The second time I finished, my dad stole the comp and didn't save. NOW it is my EXTREME goal to finish this and get it out so UGH.

Please R&R, PLEASE! Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R ANY other stories written by myself. THANK You.

x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

_**When I think back**_

_Thinking back_

_**I can't help but think**_

_I always think_

_**Of that one day.**_

_Of that day._

_**It was probably**_

_It was most likely_

_**The worst**_

_The worst_

_**And best**_

_And best_

_**Day I will ever remember.**_

_Day I will always remember._

_**The day**_

_The day_

_**Hell broke loose.**_

_Hell broke loose._

_**It was the beginning.**_

_It was the start._

_**Sound against Leaf.**_

_Leaf against Sound._

_**And even I will say**_

_And I will say_

_**I was hesitant.**_

_I was nervous._

_**Even though I had known for months in advance**_

_Even though I had known weeks in advance_

_**I honestly wasn't ready.**_

_I didn't think I could do it._

_**Village against village, everyone was in place.**_

_Everyone had found a spot, an opening through the crowds._

_**And it began.**_

_It started._

_**Everyone ran straight towards an opponent.**_

_Everyone picked their oponent._

_**But**_

_But_

_**As I ran through the trees**_

_As I ran through the crumbling buildings_

_**I kept my goal as the gate of Konoha.**_

_I ran straight to the gate._

_**Seeing Sound nin attacking anything in their path**_

_Seeing all my friends fighting to the death if need be_

_**I didn't stop.**_

_I didn't stop._

_**And when I finally got to the gate**_

_And when I finally got there_

_**I saw you.**_

_I saw you._

_**I studied you.**_

_I examined you._

_**With ashes and scrapes grazing your body**_

_With twigs and dirt clinging to you_

_**I walked to you**_

_I walked to you_

_**In silence.**_

_In silence._

_**Even through all the fighting in the background**_

_Even with all the fighting_

_**I heard nothing but my footsteps.**_

_I only heard footsteps and the possible pounding of my heart._

_**And I swear**_

_And damn_

_**That was louder than anything.**_

_It was the loudest thing I could hear._

_**We stopped at about an arms length apart.**_

_At an arm's distance, we stopped._

_**Everything around became a blur.**_

_All I could focus on was you._

_**And then**_

_And then_

_**Our battle began.**_

_Our battle began._

_**The continuation of our last meeting.**_

_The end of what should have happened at our last encounter._

_**Where only one could survive**_

_Where one would live_

_**And the other perish.**_

_And the other die._

_**Blow after blow**_

_Hit after hit_

_**Our personal battle raged on**_

_We just kept going at it_

_**Because both you and I knew**_

_Because both you and I knew_

_**We had to.**_

_We had to._

_**Through mixed emotions**_

_Through mixed feelings_

_**With no self control at this point**_

_With no physical control over my own mind_

_**I couldn't stop**_

_I couldn't stop_

_**But then again**_

_But then again_

_**I won't say that I didn't want to.**_

_I won't say I wanted it to end._

_**Finally,**_

_Finally, _

_**The battles around us ceased to a complete halt**_

_Everyone around us was still_

_**As they watched our fight.**_

_As they watched out fight._

_**Even if we were bloodthirsty against each other**_

_Even if we killed ourselves along with our opponent_

_**Nothing seemed to matter**_

_Nothing seemed to matter._

_**And I wouldn't argue if someone had said to this day**_

_And damn, if someone said to this day_

_**You could've killed each other that day**_

_You could've killed each other that day_

_**I wouldn't help but smirk and say**_

_I wouldn't help but smile and say_

"_**No,**_

"_No,_

_**We Would've killed each other."**_

_We would've killed each other."_

_**But then again., we'll never know that for sure.**_

_But then again, we'll never know that for sure._

_**Because that one hit**_

_Because that one hit_

_**Probably changed everything.**_

_Probably changed everything._

_**It was probably an amazing spectacle**_

_It was probably an amazing event_

_**To see us flying away from each other through the air**_

_To see flying through the air, away from each other_

_**Just from a combined punch of chakra**_

_Just from a blast of chidori_

_**Against my attack.**_

_Against my attack._

_**Thank Kami those trees were there**_

_Thank Kami for those trees_

_**Because if they weren't, I don't know when I would've landed.**_

_Because I can't say when I would've landed._

_**When I finally crashed, I skidded for a few moments until I finally rested in the dirt**_.

_When I finally crashed into the dirt, I skidded for a moment before I stopped, trying to catch my breath._

_**Glaring at her across the hundred-yard or so distance between us**_

_Glaring at him from the estimated hundred-yard distance between us_

_**I finally stood.**_

_I finally stood._

_**I brushed past my fellow Sound nin, all of which stared at me with a growing curiosity.**_

_Brushing past all the ones who had mattered to me, Naruto, Ino, Tsunade herself, I walked by steadily as they stared with growing interest and worry._

_**Once again, we walked in silence towards each other**_

_Once again, we began walking towards each other, complete silence ensuing_

_**And once again, at an arm's length we stopped.**_

_And once again, we stopped at an arm's length._

_**Glaring, standing in a still position, not moving.**_

_Glaring, not moving, completely still._

_**Finally, you spoke**_

_Finally, I spoke_

_**And what you said, I would've never imagined.**_

"_I hate you."_

_**I was initially shocked, but still hiding my emotions, I kept a firm face.**_

_Seeing his expression, as hard as stoned, I still smirked anyway._

_**You smirked and I'll say, I was curious as to why.**_

_You may have been able to hide your emotions but you never mastered it within your eyes._

_**So then I watched as you took a step forward.**_

_I took a step forward, the smile dropping from my face._

_**And what you said next, well, you just proved to me once again how truly surprising you are.**_

_And I spoke, "But I still love you."_

_**So we stood, moments passing, curiosity rising around us, everyone watched.**_

_Everyone waited._

_**Finally,**_

_Finally,_

_**I did one thing I had been wanting to do longer than even you could imagine.**_

_You did something so surreal to yourself, you surprised me._

_**I took a step forward, and pulled you towards me.**_

_You pulled me towards me_

_**And our lips met.**_

_And our lips met._

_**With my arms wrapped tightly around your petite waist, **_

_With my arms snaking themselves around your neck and upper torso,_

_**I experienced a piece of heaven.**_

_I experienced the devil's fruit._

_**Damn hormones.**_

_Damn temptation._

_**That is how it ended.**_

_That is how it ended._

_**And then again, it only ended that part of the story.**_

_That was only the beginning._

_**That was the starter of how we came to be what we are today.**_

_That was what started my dream._

_**That is how we became**_

_It tells how we became_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha**_.

_Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha._

_**So this is really the end.**_

_This is the real end._

_**But...**_

_But..._

_**I still need to complete my second goal.**_

_Your second goal is still incomplete._

_**So...**_

_So I'll help you finish it._

_**You will help me finish it.**_

_Tonight._

_**Tonight.**_

_So for now, I bid you good night_

_**And now I say good night**_

_My love._

_**My cherry blossom.**_

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Was that OOC? Really? Idk...I kinda lost track and this became WAY different then what I originally had...hm...idk. Please R&R to tell me though...hm...now I need to finish all my other shit goin on...

(Sighs) Great...so many unfinished stories...so little time for the comp...YET, I swear that I will manage! So now my wonderful readers, I bid you adu, lot's o' luff!

x0x


End file.
